How does it feel?
by Dusk1989
Summary: How does it feel to be green? Or to be prisoner of your own self. How does it feel to be different? Song fic about Raven and Beast Boy not as a pairing, sorry rated for some language.


**I think this is my first real song fic. Not exactly my favorite song but i heard it on the radio this morning and i though "Hey that would be great for Raven and Beast Boy" So i sat down and typed it up. i hope you like.**

**-Dusk**

**p.s. i still don't own Teen Titans but i plan to attack CN tonight...oops you weren't supposed to know that.

* * *

**

How does it feel?

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_I just need to know that I can breathe_

_I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly_

Garfield passed his cluttered bed room restlessly. He did it every so often, normally every month or so. He had just run down to the pizza hut down town like any other day. But today his foolishness got the best of him. There had been a couple of college girls there. He had run up to them and said one of the stupidest pick up lines imaginable. "Hey you girls want to hang with real hero?"

He stopped passing his room and slapped his forehead. "I still can't believe I did that!"

The girls had all stared at him before laughing. The tallest one smirked and ruffled his green hair. "Sorry grass stain. We don't 'hang' with elves" Her friends all laughed at this remark and they walked off leaving Garfield droopy ears and embarrassed.

_I am small and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

Raven sat beside a window of her favorite coffee shop. She sighed and took a sip of her green tea. Outside people hurried by with their busy lives. Raven hated days like this. Everything around her seemed stuck in fast forward, while she sat their on pause. And it all seemed so distant some how. She felt small and unimportant.

"We save the world weekly and never do they care. After all we're only the city freaks" She muttered coldly looking at her reflection in the tea.

Standing up she placed a few dollars on the table and left the coziness of the coffee shop and entered the busyness of the city streets.

_How does it feel to be different from me?_

_Are we the same?_

_How does it feel to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

_How does it feel?_

"Damn it I hate this!" Garfield shouted looking at his green reflection. "A scrawny little grass stain. That's all I am" He glared at his reflection and quickly turned away from it. "The team joke. What if I don't want to be the class clown? I hate being green. I don't want these powers anymore." He threw out a hand knocking the papers off his cluttered desk and onto the even messier floor. "Even my room is green! I don't even like green!"

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get weak._

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

Raven now sat at the foot of her bed. Her eyes clamped shut as she tried to relax and meditate. After six minutes with no progress she threw her eyes open angrily and fell back on her bed.

"_Trigon's gone Rae. You're free now" _Raven smirked sarcastically remembering Robins' words. "Then why the fuck do I still have to mediate? Why do I still have to hide how I feel? Why do I still sit up for hours at night not able to sleep? Why am I still prisoner to the demon I am?"

She stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up her mediation mirror and glared at the four red eyes that glared up at her. "I hate this damn thing! I know what's in my mind! A fucking mess!" She hurled the mirror across the room and it shattered against the wall.

_How does it feel to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

_How does it feel to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

_How does it feel?_

Resting his chin on his folded arms on the window sill, Garfield gazed out the window of their tower. His ears drooped once more as he walked the people move through the city. They looked like small ants from where he stood. "They all look like ants." He murmured He wanted to look like an ant too. He wanted to be just like everybody else. He didn't want to be different.

Raven kneeled over her shattered mirror. She knew it was a mistake to throw it. "But I'm tired of being different. I don't want to be creepy." She picked up the shattered glass cutting herself on the sharp edges. After throwing away the shards she wrapped her sliced up hand in a white strip of bandages.

_Would you comfort me?_

Curling up in a corner Raven sighed. She could not show emotion like the others, but that didn't mean she didn't need comforting at times.

_Would you cry with me?_

Garfield barred his face in his hands trying to hide the tears that ran from his green eyes. He hated himself. He hated his green eyes, his green skin. He hated being short. He hated having pointy ears. He wanted be someone new.

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_You're different from me different_

"I don't want to be creepy" Raven whispered softly.

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_You're different from me different_

"I don't want to be different" Garfield said through his hands.

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_You're different from me different

* * *

_

**This was not meant to be a pairing for the two. They just happen to be feeling the same. But if you wish it to be a pairing then well go right on ahead.**


End file.
